A Girl With Grey Eyes
by AkaHime13
Summary: cyborg baru datang dan mengejutkan cyborg-cyborg seniornya. dia adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu yg indah. dan dia adalah seorang yang... lembut dan pengasih, bagai seorang 'ibu'.


**A Girl With Grey Eyes**

Disclaimer:

Gunslinger Girl © Yu Aida

Suatu hari, langit cerah, angin sepoi-sepoi… siapa sangka di hari yang begitu damai ini, akan muncul seseorang yang bagai badai sesaat? Dan orang itu akan muncul di tempat tak terduga, yakni markas SWA, tempat berkumpulnya agen rahasia, serta rahasia negara yang sangat _top secret. _Yaitu adanya para gadis kecil yang digunakan sebagai mesin pembunuh…

Markas SWA, asrama _cyborg_…

"Anak baru?" ulang Petrushka. Saat ini dia sedang bersama _cyborg-cyborg_ lainnya di ruang istirahat, dan sedang membicarakan rumor tentang _cyborg_ baru yang akan datang siang nanti.

"Ya." Jawab Ria, salah satu _cyborg_ generasi kedua. "katanya dia ditemukan sebulan yang lalu, dan hari ini baru bisa masuk kesini." Lanjutnya.

"Generasi kedua kan? Seperti apa ya anaknya?" tanya Catherine, _cyborg_ generasi kedua lainnya.

"Katanya sih…" Luca yang sedang membaca menutup bukunya. "…penampilannya seperti seorang gadis kecil, seperti generasi pertama. Dalam pekerjaan, dia tidak begitu sadis, karena lebih suka cara tidak membunuh targetnya. Lalu…" Luca tersenyum sekilas. "…dia memiliki sepasang mata abu-abu yang cantik." Sambungnya.

"Mata abu-abu ya?" gumam Petra, acuh tak acuh mendengar percakapan teman-temannya.

"Dia akan masuk kamar asrama yang dulu ditempati _cyborg_ generasi pertama, yang meninggal baru-baru ini itu lho…" sambar Ria.

"Kamar Angelica?" Petra menoleh. Ria mengangguk. Petra acuh tak acuh pada pembicaraan itu, tapi kenyataan ada _cyborg_ baru dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang indah, berpenampilan gadis kecil, tidak suka membunuh dan memakai kamar lama Angelica, mungkin akan sedikit mempengaruhinya…

* * *

Siang harinya…

"Permisi!" suara nyaring seorang anak perempuan membuat Petrushka dan Triela menoleh. Dilihat oleh mereka, sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil, berambut hitam panjang, dengan sepasang mata abu-abu yang indah. Pandangan matanya terlihat lugu, senyumannya begitu hangat dan suaranya terdengar ramah.

"Ya?" Triela membalas senyuman anak itu. Refleks sepertinya. "Aku _cyborg _baru disini. Aku berusaha mencari kamarku. Ng… apa kalian bisa mengantarku?" tanyanya. Oh! _Cyborg_ baru itu! batin Petra.

"Oh _cyborg_ baru yang itu ya? Boleh, aku tahu dimana kamarmu." Sahut Triela ramah. "Benarkah?! Terima kasih! Ah, namaku Resha. Kalau kalian?" gadis itu berceloteh dengan riang.

"Triela, aku _cyborg_ generasi pertama." Jawab Triela sambil menjabat tangan Resha. "A-aku Petrushka, _cyborg_ generasi kedua. Panggil saja Petra ya." Akhirnya Petra membuka mulut. "Salam kenal ya." Resha tersenyum lembut.

Petra pun merasa… gadis ini akan membawa angin baru di kalangan _cyborg_. Angin yang 'berbeda' dari yang lainnya…

Seharian itu, Resha merapikan barang-barangnya di kamar barunya, kamar bekas Angelica. Dia juga dibantu beberapa _cyborg_ yang ramah dan ingin berteman dengannya. Rata-rata, _cyborg_ generasi pertama. Triela, Henrietta, Petrushka, membantunya beres-beres. Tadinya Rico ikut membantu, tapi karena ada pekerjaan, terpaksa Rico berhenti duluan. Sementara Claes tidak berminat untuk ikut membantu. _Cyborg_ generasi kedua yang lain hanya mampir untuk menyapa, tapi tidak ikut membantu.

"Sebentar lagi selesaaai!" seru Resha girang. Anak itu ramah dan ceria sekali. Seperti gadis kecil biasa. Tapi sorot matanya menggambarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan, seperti seorang "Ibu" yang mengasihi anaknya.

"Barangmu banyak juga ya," komentar Petra. Memang benar, karena itu mereka membereskannya cukup lama. Setelah rapi, di kamar Resha terlihat ada banyak buku, beberapa boneka dan aksesoris.

"Ya. Semua ini diberikan pendampingku waktu aku masih baru sekali, dan tinggal di kamarnya. Tapi katanya, semua ini barang bekas kok." Jawab Resha.

"Tapi… buku-bukunya ada yang terlihat baru?" sahut Triela. "Iya, aku beli sendiri, menyempatkan waktu saat ada tugas. Aku suka membaca sih!" jawab Resha riang.

"Aksesorismu lucu-lucu yaa…" kata Henrietta. "Etta boleh pinjam kok kalau mau." Jawab Resha santai. "Benarkah?" tanya Henrietta senang. "Tentu." Resha tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, aku mau tanya, tapi jangan tersinggung ya." Ujar Petra tiba-tiba. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. Resha tersenyum. "Silakan saja."

"Apa benar kamu tidak suka membunuh targetmu?" tanya Petra. Triela dan Henrietta berpandangan. Lalu melihat ke arah Resha. Dia memiringkan kepala, lalu menjawab dengan santai: "Ya, memang kenapa?" ketiga _cyborg_ seniornya pun terdiam membatu.

"Kok malah tanya 'memang kenapa'… kalau kau diperintahkan untuk membunuh, bagaimana?" tanya Petra. "Ngg… akan kubunuh. Tapi akan kubuat cepat, biar targetku tidak merasa kesakitan." Jawab Resha sambil tersenyum lebar. Gadis yang mengerikan.

"Kenapa tidak suka membunuh? Itu kan tugas kita.." tanya Henrietta. "Karena… nyawa itu pemberian kan? Pemberian dari Tuhan, dan dari Ibu yang melahirkan kita…" jawab Resha. Tiba-tiba Triela merasa hatinya bergetar. "…mereka juga sama. Meskipun mereka jahat, mereka punya hak untuk hidup. Kita, dan mereka, sama-sama mahluk hidup, bukan barang. Ya 'kan?" Resha tersenyum manis.

"Tapi… kita 'kan _cyborg_…" Henrietta terlihat sedih. "…meski penampilan kita sama seperti anak perempuan lain… meski saat dipukul kita terasa sakit… meski darah kita merah… kita… 'berbeda'." Sambungnya.

"Memang benar. Tapi itu tidak menyangkal kenyataan kalau kita adalah 'manusia'. Kita punya jantung yang masih berdegup, otak yang terus berpikir, dan hati yang merasakan 'kasih sayang'. Sebelum jadi _cyborg_ pun, kita ini manusia 'kan? Sampai sekarang pun, kita MASIH manusia." Sahut Resha sambil mengelus kepala Henrietta. Henrietta mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mengangguk.

"Pemikiran yang hebat sekali. Apa benar kau _cyborg_ baru?" tanya Triela. Resha tertawa. "Benar kok," jawabnya santai. "aku menantikan kehidupan baruku disini."

* * *

Enam bulan berlalu…

"RESHA!!! Kejar dan buat pingsan mereka, lalu rebut CD-nya!!" teriak seorang pria muda dari sebuah gedung tua, sedang dikepung oleh tiga pria. "_Roger_, Chris!" seru Resha yang berada di luar gedung tua itu.

Dia segera berlari mengejar dua orang pria yang berlari membawa sekeping CD. Terus dikejar dan dikejar, tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka, yang tidak membawa CD itu, berbalik dan menyerang Resha.

"Takkan kubiarkan kalian mengambil CD-nya!!" seru pria itu, berusaha mendaratkan tinju di wajah Resha. Tapi Resha dengan sigap menghindar. Lalu justru dialah yang meninju perut pria itu, lalu menendangnya hingga pingsan. Resha meraih _earphone_ dari _handphone-_nya. "Satu sudah roboh, akan kukejar yang satu lagi!" serunya. "Oke, disini juga sudah beres!" sahut suara Chris di seberang.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Resha mengejar pria satunya lagi, lalu menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang. Kemudian ia jatuhkan keras-keras ke aspal. Karena sepertinya pria itu masih sadar, Resha pun mengangkat pria itu, lalu menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Dalam sekejap, pria itu pun pingsan. CD yang dibawanya pun jatuh ke tangan Resha.

"Chris, disini sudah selesai. CD-nya sudah dapat. Bagaimana dengan pria-pria ini?" tanya Resha lewat _earphone-_nya. "Bawa kemari, aku sudah menelpon markas untuk menyiapkan jemputan. Pria-pria ini akan ditahan untuk interogasi." Jawab Chris di seberang. "_Roger_." Sahut Resha singkat.

Malam harinya, asrama _cyborg_, tempat mandi…

"Resha ya?" gadis bermata abu-abu itu menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil. "Oh! Petra!" sahut anak itu girang melihat rekannya yang berambut merah itu. petra tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah pulang dari Napoli ya?" tanya Resha. Petra mengangguk. "Selamat datang kembali!" sambung Resha. Petra terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku pulang."

Setelah mandi…

"Hei Resha," Petra menggosok-gosokan handuk kecil ke rambutnya yang basah. "Hm?" sahut Resha, yang sedang memakai baju gantinya. "dari awal aku sudah mengira, kalau kamu itu 'berbeda' dari yang lain. Ternyata benar dugaanku." Sambung Petra. Resha menoleh.

"Apanya yang 'berbeda'?" tanya Resha bingung. Petra tersenyum lebar. "Keberadaanmu begitu hangat, dan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Kamu seperti sosok seorang 'ibu'." Jawab Petra. Wajah Resha memerah. "Masa' sih? Ahahaha, jadi aku ini sosok 'ibu' buat para _cyborg _ya!" sahut Resha sambil tertawa-tawa. Petra ikut tertawa.

Tapi apa yang Petra katakan tadi adalah jujur. Resha itu lembut, hangat, penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Persis seperti seorang 'Ibu'. Pasti semasa dia masih anak perempuan biasa, Resha dipenuhi oleh kasih sayang yang lembut, sehingga dia bisa tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik, yang bahkan seharusnya menjadi mesin pembunuh pun, kelembutan dan kasih sayangnya masih ada.

Resha, sosok 'ibu' bagi para _cyborg…_

* * *

Setelah itu, kamar Resha…

"Fuwah! Segarnya habis mandi." Resha masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah segar dan riang. Dia kelelahan dan keringatan setelah bekerja tadi, dan menghapus semuanya dengan mandi, ditemani oleh Petra.

Begitu teringat Petra, Resha jadi ingat kata-kata Petra tentang sosok Resha yang seperti seorang ibu. Resha jadi malu dan senang sendiri. Dia menggosok wajahnya dengan handuk begitu sadar wajahnya memerah dan cengar-cengir.

"Kurasa itu citra yang baik. Para _cyborg…_ kan tidak punya ibu disini. Kuharap mereka memang menganggapku begitu. Aku senang sekali kalau begitu." Gumam Resha pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Resha berbunyi. Dia pun segera meraih _handphone _putih dengan gantungan hp berhias kucing dengan tali _pink _itu. Seperti Alessandro, pendamping Petra, pendamping Resha, Chris, adalah orang yang santai dan agak nyentrik.

"Halo?" sahutnya.

"Ini aku. Sedang apa kau?" tanya suara familiar di seberang, yang tak lain adalah Chris. Resha langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Habis mandi. Kenapa?" balik Resha bertanya.

"Datanglah ke atap. Cuacanya agak dingin, jadi pakai mantel ya. Cepat." Lalu sambungan terputus. Itulah khas Chris. Resha hanya bengong dibuatnya.

Tapi Resha menuruti semua perintah Chris dengan patuh dan taat, layaknya cyborg lain pada pendampingnya. Resha segera berpakaian dan memakai mantelnya, lalu menuju ke atap asrama. Sampai sana, sudah ada Chris yang menatap langit sendirian.

"Aku sudah datang, nih." Ujar Resha. Chris menoleh, lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang membuat hati Resha berdebar-debar dan kesenangan melihatnya.

"Ini, _hot choco_." Chris memberikan segelas cokelat panas dari termos pada Resha. Resha menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba mengajak kesini?" tanya Resha disela-sela meneguk cokelat panasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bintangnya indah sekali sih, jadi ingin melihatnya bersama-sama. Rasanya sepi kalau cuma sendiri…" jawab Chris dengan pandangan menerawang. Resha tersenyum. Lalu memeluk lengan Chris.

"Kalau soal astronomi, memang Giose ahlinya. Lain kali akan kuajak dia ikut bersama kita." kata Chris.

"Tak usah!" sahut Resha buru-buru. Chris menoleh ke arahnya dengan bingung.

"Aku akan mempelajari astronomi! Jadi tak usah ajak Giose. Biar kita berdua saja.." lanjut Resha dengan wajah memerah. Chris tersenyum, lalu mengusap kepala Resha. Resha pun tersenyum bahagia.

"Petra, aku ini tidak keibuan, tidak dewasa, tidak lembut ataupun penuh kasih sayang… aku ini sebetulnya egois, dan kekanakkan… karena hanya dengan melihat senyuman orang ini dan mendengar suaranya, disentuh dengan lembut olehnya, aku bisa jadi sangat bahagia. Aku ini hanya seorang anak kecil." Batin Resha.

Tiba-tiba mengalun sebuah lagu yang indah, dari suara yang lembut. Resha menyanyi. Chris sempat tercengang. Tapi lalu ia tersenyum, dan menikmati alunan lagu yang indah dan menghanyutkan itu, di malam berbintang yang indah.

_END_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:**

**halo semua~ ehem fanfic yang ini langsung tamat. tadinya mau dibikin bersambung, tapi kayaknya ideku udah mentok sampai sini ^^;**

**jadinya akhirannya menggantung ya? maaf deh.**

**ng.. aku sadar, ini satu-satunya fanfic indo di fandom gunslinger girl. pasti ga ada yg baca ya .;**

**tapi kalau ada yg baca, aku seneng banget. karena di fanfic ini, aku mencurahkan segala perasaanku!! ___ *halah***

**kalau ada pembacanya, tolong di review ya. arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m  
**


End file.
